Falling So Hard
by x0firefly0x
Summary: Sometimes, you find that person you can't live without. I think I've found her...and it's you." Ron & Hermione.


**Falling So Hard**

_by x0firefly0x_  
  
**Summary:** "Sometimes, you find that person you can't live without. I think I've found her...and it's you." Ron & Hermione.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. And the Backstreet Boys song "How Did I Ever Fall in Love With You?" from the _Black and Blue_ album is not mine as well, sadly.

**Author's Note:** I'm on a songfic kick lately, so deal with it, hehe. One of my favorite songs, and my favorite couple. It only makes sense that they should be paired together and make a lovely threesome...I'm sick, aren't I? Well, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ron Weasley just couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, his sheets twisted around his body. He didn't know why, but his eyes wouldn't stay closed. Even after running around the snowdrifts outside having a snowball fight with his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he wasn't the least bit tired. He gave up, and swung his long legs over the edge of his bed, quietly wrenching apart his bed curtains. He slipped on his bathrobe, and headed down the winding staircase to the common room, his feet padding softly on the crimson carpet. As he stood at the threshold, he saw a bent head of bushy brown hair. He stood there, his heart pounding in a way that was not at all unbearable._Remember when, we never needed each other_

Hermione looked up from her book, her brown eyes startled as she realized someone was there. When she saw Ron, she visibly relaxed. "Ron," she said, "what's wrong?" She bit her lip, looking concerned.

_The best of friends_

_ like Sister and Brother_

"Couldn't sleep," Ron said simply, but he couldn't help noticing that her lips were so...so red, so soft-looking. When she had bit her lip, his eyes wandered inexplicably to her lips and remained there. He quickly looked away, chiding himself for thinking that way. 'She's my best friend,' Ron thought, 'Stop it'  
"Me neither," Hermione replied, sighing. She wrapped her lilac bathrobe tighter around her, putting her book to the side.  
It was silent for a bit, a sort of comfortable silence in which the only sounds were that of the fire crackling, and their breathing. But underneath it lay something quite definite, that Ron couldn't put his finger on.  
"Well, why don't you come sit with me by the fire? Or do you want to stand there all alone?" Hermione blurted out, breaking the silence.

_We understood, _

_we'd never be Alone._

__  
Ron quickly walked to her side, sitting next to her in one swift movement. Hermione looked down, part of her bathrobe and nightgown slipping down over her shoulder. He saw her smooth, tanned shoulder, and felt himself wanting to kiss it, to kiss her. He slowly pushed it back unto her shoulder. Hermione looked up, shocked.

_Those days are gone, and I want so much _

_The night is long, and I need your touch _

_Don't know what to say_

"It..it fell," Ron said by way of explanation, blushing.  
"Well," Hermione said, blushing as well, "Thanks for pushing it back up."  
"Any time," Ron said quietly, even though all he wanted was to tear it off her shoulder and make love to her in a violent fit of passion. But of course he didn't say that...or do it.

_I never meant to feel this way _

_Don't want to be Alone tonight._

"Listen--" Ron started. He needed to tell her how he felt.  
"Ron--" Hermione said, looking nervous.  
"You first," they chorused, then laughed nervously.  
"No, you can go first," Ron insisted._What can I do to make this right?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

"Um, all right," Hermione said, biting her lip, "I was just going to ask if you've been having...nightmares, or anything."  
Ron smiled nervously. "No, I've just been a bit restless lately. Not tired and all that."  
"Oh, okay..." Hermione said softly._I hear your voice _

_And I start to tremble _

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

"Why? Have you been having nightmares?" Ron asked, worried. Hermione turned a bit away.  
"Sometimes..." Hermione said quietly, "But it's because of everything we've done, all the things we've seen. They haunt me."  
"Sometimes they do that to me, too," Ron admitted, rubbing his leg. Hermione leapt forward to hug him tightly. Ron patted her back awkwardly, but couldn't help breathing in the smell of her hair. He loved it, it was like peaches and cream, rain and sunlight, and everything he loved most in the world.  
"Really?" she breathed into his shirt, her arms still around him, "I'm so glad I'm not the only one, I mean, I didn't want to tell Harry, since I thought it might make him upset, and he's got such terrible nightmares himself, and you--well, I'm glad I told you. I think, that perhaps you're the only one I could tell. After all, you didn't laugh."  
"Why would I laugh?" Ron asked, as they broke apart. Her big, brown eyes met his.  
"Honestly, I don't know why I was so silly to think so..." Hermione said, laughing. Ron felt his stomach clench at the familiar, yet endearing sound.

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends _

_Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight._

__   
  
"Now, you say what you wanted to say before I interrupted you," Hermione said, reminding him, "Sorry."  
Ron blushed, "It's okay, really." He didn't know if he could work up the courage to try to say it again.  
"Go ahead," Hermione cajoled,"I want to hear."_Oh, I want to say this right _

_And it has to be tonight _

_Just need you to know, oh yeah._

__   
  
"Hermione..." Ron began, "I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now. I hope you don't hate me after I say this, but..."  
"Ron, I could never hate you," Hermione said kindly.  
"Sometimes, you find that person you can't live without. I think I've found her..."_I don't want to live this life _

_I don't want to say goodbye _

_With you I wanna spend _

_The rest of my life._

"Oh," Hermione said, gruffly, turning away.  
Ron took a deep breath, and continued, "And it's you."  
Hermione turned quickly towards Ron, smiling happily through her tears. "Really?"  
Ron grinned nervously, "Yeah."  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, hugging him fiercely again, "I feel the same!"_What can I do to make this right,  
Falling so fast, so hard this time _

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

Ron looked down at Hermione in his arms, smiling up at him, and said softly, smiling, "I can't kiss you if you're smiling." She looked surprised, but closed her mouth, and as Ron's lips meant hers, her oh-so-pillowy soft lips, they felt something. They felt an overwhelming rush of emotions...love, and lust, and friendship, and joy.

_How did I fall,  
In love,  
With you?_

_  
_ "Something tells me we'll be doing this a lot more in the future," Ron said, grinning, as they broke apart.  
"I'll kick your arse if you don't," Hermione teased.  
Ron mock-gasped, "Hermione Jane Granger, you cursed!"  
"Just shut your mouth, you dolt, and kiss me again," Hermione said boldly. And he did.  
  
_**La Fin**_


End file.
